projectpokemonfandomcom-20200213-history
Platinum
Platinum Berlitz (Japanese: プラチナ・ベルリッツ Platinum Berlitz) is the female main character for the Pokémon Diamond & Pearl chapter and the Platinum chapter story arcs of Pokémon Adventures. At first, she was only known by her family name; her given name is the same as the then unreleased third version to Pokémon Diamond and Pearl: Platinum. Character Platinum is a member of the house of Berlitz, a 200-year old and extremely financially powerful family of Sinnoh. She wears diamond and pearl rings. She does not give her name to commoners, instead insisting that they refer to her as Missy (Japanese: お嬢様 Ojōsama, a term used to refer to the daughter of someone of high class). She is very knowledgeable as a result of reading lots of books during her childhood. However, since beginning her journey she has decided that it is better to actually experience as much as possible. For this reason, Platinum challenges the Gyms of Sinnoh and also takes on other challenges such as the Super Contests of Hearthome City. She has shown a natural tendency to recognize patterns and has an almost encyclopedic knowledge of various areas of Sinnoh and Pokémon in general, although towards the beginning of her journey, she had difficulty dealing with wild Pokémon. Pokemon Diamond and Pearl chapter Platinum is introduced at the beginning of the seventh chapter as a member of the ancient Berlitz family, which has a tradition for its member's coming of age to travel to the peak of Mt. Coronet to obtain materials to make their personal family crest. At the suggestion of the Berlitz's butler, Sebastian, her father hired two bodyguards to protect her on her journey. Professor Rowan provided her with three Pokédexes, three Pokétches, and the three Sinnoh starter Pokémon so that Platinum would share them with her bodyguards to assist him in his research. However, because Diamond and Pearl coincidentally match the bodyguards' description--one in a red scarf and the other in a green scarf--Platinum presumes they are her bodyguards instead, and the duo think that this journey is a sort of reality TV show. Platinum assumed that they were actually her bodyguards, chosen so the trio would not seem odd. Platinum is amazed by the closeness of Pearl and Diamond, as well as their various skills: Pearl's assortment of battling advice and Diamond's ability to cook Poffins and instincts on Pokémon. She also is an audience for their various Manzai attempts and is amused by them at times. Platinum often can be demanding of Pearl, annoying him. Platinum is also unaware of a crush Diamond has on her. It seems that, after saving her from Team Galactic, Platinum gains respect for Diamond and Pearl, by calling them by their first names, but, she still refuses to give her name. The boys assume her name is "Missy", hearing it from Pearl's Chatot, who repeated it from a conversation between Platinum and her butler. After formally accepting them as her bodyguards and friends, she revealed her real name to them. Platinum chapter In the eighth chapter, Platinum is in the Battle Zone by herself and receives Steven Stone's Villa in the Resort Area. She travels to the Battleground, where she meets up with Looker, who escorts her to the Battle Frontier as part of his ongoing investigation into Team Galactic. She has, so far, taken part in four of the five facilities, the Battle Castle, the Battle Arcade, the Battle Factory, and the Battle Hall, and has claimed victory in each. It seems that Platinum is trying to get information about out of the Frontier Brains about the Distortion World in order to save two "important people". She has also recently met Pearl's father, Palmer, and has gone off with him on his Cresselia to the Distortion World. Pokemon crimson In Pokemon crimson one year has passed since the events that took place in the Platinum chapter Platinum comes to the Kaidi region to participate in the tower Colosseum. She meets Andre, Lyra and Denvor who are also there to particpate in the battle tower she also meets up with her old friends Diamond and Pearl. Later on Platinum teams up with Andre as a tag partner due to the towers tag battle rules. Later Andre and Platinum first go up against Micheal and Jovi, trainers from the Orre region but they won and proceeded to the second round and they then battled Khalil and Cynthia and in a close battle Andre and Platinum came out victourious and proceeded to the semi final rounds there they had their final battle against Babe and Red, however Red and Babe came out on top at the end of the tourny becoming the team champion. Platinum shared a room with her teammate due to the small capacity. They usually just played cards or watched T.V. Later on Platinum and Andre double battle the leader of Team Alpha and the commander and saved the Pokemon of light from being taken over and being used as a weapon. Pokemon crimson crisis It is unknown if Platinum will appear in Pokemon crimson crisis with any of the returing protagonist. Category:LightwarriorShipping